Bicycles are popular for transportation because they are inexpensive, easy to park, do not consume fossil fuels and do not pollute the environment. Consequently bicycle riding is both a leisure and competitive sport as well as a primary means of transportation in many parts of the world.
The frame, a basic component of the bicycle, is typically rigid, with wheels rotatably attached to the ends of the frame. In this configuration, the bicycle will inevitably vibrate and transmit the vibrations and shocks to the rider when the bicycle is travelling on a rough road. Consequently, numerous shock absorbing devices have been developed to isolate the shock and vibration from the rider.